Quest for Calypso
by Alexandra June
Summary: This is my version of how Leo sets out to rescue Calypso. I am basically writing this for people like my closest friend who believes that they have to end up together because I do not think so. I liked them together but I think it is simply too good to be true. Please read this only after you have read Heroes of may contain spoilers.Feel free to post reviews..
1. Atalanta returns

**ATALANTA:**

I had entered the battle in the nick of time...The seven demigods really needed all the help they could.

Nobody expected the Sun Army to fight in the fact, nobody even knew about the sun all, it hasn't been done in ages...but still..I did it.

I won the championship. I was their leader now. I brought the sun army here to Earth to fight Gaea.

Nico Di Angelo was there with the seven... All of them were worn out and tired until I came..

Anyhow, now the battle was over and Gaea was defeated. I went over to my commander in chief, Eucaly. He was from another planet like most other people in the Sun Army. He gave me a rough account of our status. We had lost quite a few great warriors, they would have to be honored.. I didn't really catch the rest of what he said, but there was time for that..

Right now,I could just see Nico mouth my name and my heart just burst with joy.. I couldn't really help what I did next..I ran to him shouting," Nico! You're alive!" and I embraced him in a tight hug, kissing him on his cheek. He hugged me back," Atalanta, I thought you would die..If you hadn't come back in time..We all would probably be dead."

I told him not to mention it..I really didn't want to remember everything that had happened...

Then I heard someone else call my name..I turned around to see Percy walking towards me with his arms outstretched.

I started walking towards him,"Percy..Percy Jackson..out of all people..I should have known..." I would have hugged him too..after all, even he was my friend..even if he didn't spend as much time with me in the last two years. It was great fun hanging out with him..until he started following Annabeth around..

Speak of the devil and the devil arrives...Annabeth popped up between us,"Not now, honey.. So Atalanta, great to see you again.." A girl with chopped up hair giggled at the way Annabeth prevented me from giving Percy a hug...I am guessing that's Piper..Piper McLean, the new head of the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone was really happy. Relieved actually..I was introduced to the rest of the seven..really interesting people..

We went back to the Argo II after I sent the Sun Army back. We were chatting on the deck and preparing for the journey home, that is to Camp Half Blood where we may hopefully meet Camp Jupiter. Nico had already told them of the current state of affairs. The Greeks and the Romans made temporary peace to defeat the giants that were marching towards camp.

Jason spoke up,"We don't know if the battle is over at Camp yet. What if they are still fighting the giants.."

Annabeth cleared all doubt," There are a lot of people there. I am sure they have already defeated all the giants. The gods are on our side and besides, we have already defeated Gaea."

The conversation went on to more cheerful topics. I noticed that nobody really liked talking to Nico. It was like they were scared of him. He never seemed that scary to me. Nico would still talk whenever he felt it necessary. His sister Hazel was encouraging him. It was very obvious that most of the crew were already couples and stuff..

There was Frank and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason. It seemed like there was only me, Nico and Leo left.

Leo was quite a funny guy though more often annoying. I was thinking of my new friend and my old ones when I heard the noise. A soft tapping on the wood. My grandfather was in the navy and he taught me Morse code when I was a little girl. I started decoding the tapping as I was so used to doing. I slowly processed everything and then I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes, out of surprise..

**_The code said- I love__ you._**

I looked around the room quickly and saw Leo Valdez tapping his fingers on the railing apparently lost in thought. There was no doubt that he sent the message but why? and was it even for me?

I asked him," Umm Leo, Is that you?"

"What?", he asked clearly not having any idea what I was talking about.

"Are you doing the tapping?", I repeated.

Jason answered for him,"Yeah..he does that a lot..He is quite restless and hyperactive.."

"Oh..Because the morse code wasn't making sense."

Everyone turned towards me as Leo said,"WHAT! You know morse code!". His face had turned a dark shade of red..

Piper asked me,"Why? what was the code?"

I looked up at Leo. The guy was seriously confusing me. He tilted his head sideways as to say _Go on...It's okay, you can tell them._

I looked around at all the faces staring at me as I said," He said..- I love you."


	2. Leo's secret

**LEO:**

The effect of this was very strange. Percy, who was drinking from a cup of blue cola, spat it all out on Frank. Jason sparked up sending a shockwave through Piper who has holding his hand. Nico simply stared straight at Leo with his eyes wide open and stabbed the table with his fork. Hazel had her eyes wide open too, but her expression depicted curiosity and amazement unlike Nico's which was of mortified agony and shock. Annabeth tried to make an I-told-you-so face but just managed a frown that seemed more like a How-could-you face. Somehow that felt even worse. Atalanta looked on curiously. I figured she was sizing me up but I didn't care. I wasn't the type of person that chases hot girls anymore. Not like she was that hot..maybe cute…..anyhow, I didn't care.

**I didn't care. **I wish that could have answered all their questions, but I knew it would just confuse them more. And besides, it is quite different saying that when everyone was staring at my face.

_Nico- WHAT?_

_Frank-eww, Percy!_

_Piper- ouch! Jase…_

_Jason- I'm so sorry… Pipes…_

_Percy- Relax Frank…I can control water. I can will it back to the glass._

_Annabeth- EWW! PERCY!_

_Percy-Yup, that's why I don't…And since when did you guys make nicknames for each other, Jason?_

_Annabeth- Oh shut up, Percy…I want to hear Leo's side of the story now._

_Me (a.k.a. the supreme commander of the Argo 2)-umm.._

Everyone turned to me, eager to hear the rest. I blushed a wee bit.

Okay, I turned as red as a beetroot and I was doing all I could to not burst up in flames. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was tough…I mean, come on…

How does that girl know Morse code? I was just thinking of how embarrassing it would be if someone could understand and there you have it, someone understands…

I spoke uninterrupted ,well almost uninterrupted ,if it wasn't for Piper and Hazel's synchronized awing and Atalanta's oh-I-see's ," Well, my mom used to run a repair shop and I used to help her. We would communicate with each other from different rooms using Morse code.. and when I was a little kid, my mom taught me how to say _'I love you'._ We used to do it all the time." My voice was choking and I found it difficult to continue but I went on," Then my mom died.. and everytime I think of her I start tapping the message out…It is sort of a habit now.."

The girls started moaning or making whatever weird sounds they always do.

Piper said,"Aww…that is so sweet…Leo…"

Jason spoke up," So that was why you were so distracted. I never knew you were a mamma's boy."

Piper elbowed him. Everyone understood me now. They all gave me approving looks. I didn't really feel like a seventh wheel now. Everyone… except Atalanta.

**She said," Well then, there is only one more question left. Who were you thinking of now?"**

* * *

Everyone stared at her like she went deaf. Annabeth, who considered herself wiser than the rest, answered first," Obviously, His mother. " Everyone else nodded. Percy refilled his glass of blue coke and sided with her," Yup..that is what he just said. It makes sense too."

Atalanta simply nodded, her piercing gaze fixed straight at me," Yes…It appears to make perfect sense..but then again, it doesn't. Does it? Leo?" Oh no…She couldn't have found out..I felt my skin turn red. All eyes were still on her. Everyone seemed calm. Hazel was arranging rubies on her plate. Jason was staring at Piper. Annabeth seemed to take this doubt a bit personally. She started telling her how she didn't understand the obvious truth like everyone else did. Atalanta was refusing to believe anything.

**When I found my voice I said," No Annabeth, She's right. I was umm… actually thinking of Calypso"**

Percy spat out another mouthful of coke at Frank. Everyone else stared at me with open eyes.

_Frank- Eww..Percy..! I am not sitting here anymore._

_(moves away from percy)_

_Percy- Calypso!_

_Annabeth- YOU WERE WHAT!_

_Piper- whoa..that's huge..._

* * *

Atalanta now nodded her head and peacefully returned to her food. As for everyone else, peaceful could rarely be used to describe them.

I raised my hands in the air," I know you guys may have a lot of questions.. Just listen to my story first completely okay? Even uncle Leo can't satisfy the looks on all your faces."  
Jason punched my stomach playfully," So cool man. So there is some girl alive that can bear you. And that too a goddess..."

I blushed as I told them of how I met her and slowly everyone calmed down. Though Percy and Annabeth still looked shocked, this was a reaction I could handle..

I excused myself from the dining table and went off to stand on the docks alone and stare at the sea. Probably even Calypso was doing that now...but then again, maybe not.**What if she already found another hero? What if she already forgot me?I would still try...I had to try. I promised. I will find you Calypso. I am coming back.**


	3. Calypso's Island

**CALYPSO:**

She sat on the same spot she had been sitting in for the past few days. She couldn't say for sure, time was different in Ogygia. She would sit for hours together staring at the sky, occasionally stopping to eat something. She knew she couldn't sit here forever. Well actually, she could since she was stuck here for all eternity. She never saw him leave. She couldn't bear to see that. She ran away from the coast.

She remembered the time they first met. He had crash landed on the shore. He didn't look like a hero. He was scrawny and short. She felt it was impossible to fall in love with someone like this. She had tried to send him away knowing it was impossible the whole time. She felt so bad thinking she was stuck here with him, though she had been pining for a companion for a very long time. She just wanted someone who would help her forget the torture she had been through, someone who would be there forever.

* * *

This was enough already. Her eyes were starting to turn red . She had to get up and get going with her life. She had to get over Leo. He was destroying her bit by bit…and what was worse, her immortality would keep that going on. She got up and stretched her body for the first time in weeks. She started walking around the island. She passed the water fountain that Leo fixed and Leo's temporary tent and the bronze mirror. Okay…she had to stop thinking of him even though it made her smile. She walked along the beach towards the broken dining table which neither got a chance to fix. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to fix it. She stopped remembering the exact moment, the exact words. The way he called her sunshine and his sarcasm.

She burst into fits of laughter and fell to the sand. She let the tears fall on her dress. _Oh Leo, I wish you never left…I wish.._

Ok. This settled it. She simply couldn't forget Leo, the way his eyes twinkled, the way he kept popping his head into he cave, the way he sometimes stared at her with a lost expression in his eyes…

So she wouldn't try. She would keep remembering him, every moment that he made her laugh and she would laugh again. She walked back to her cave and grabbed a pencil and some paper and started to draw. She smiled the whole time as she drew everything she remembered, and she did remember a lot. There was no doubting that.

* * *

She remembered Leo and Calypso's auto repair shop..and pot stew…She wondered whether he meant that in earnest. Did he really want to be with her? Did he even like her in that way? She thought of her last kiss. Just before he left her.

_No more empty promises about coming back, okay?_

_How about a full one, because I'm definitely…_

She had stopped him there, but she knew what he was going to say. It erased all her doubts. And then it created more doubts in her mind. Was he actually going to risk his life to find her again? Would he really come back? She knew it was impossible. It was part of the curse. No man could ever visit Ogygia twice.

But then again, she thought it was impossible to love him in the first place. And yet it happened. Maybe Leo would actually succeed. Maybe the curse is lifting. She thought about it for a moment but dismissed the thought. How would he ever find her?

She stared at the picture she had just drawn. It was of the time he first landed, hugging some sort of metal sphere like it was the most precious thing in the world. He had a smile on his face. He probably forgot all his problem for a minute. That was when she decided to march over to him and yell at him in her helplessness. She held the picture close to her heart. She went on drawing the scenes she had seen in his past. His mother, a bronze dragon, a fortune cookie. She had seen it all. She could understand him and that made her love him all the more. She sighed, but at least she had some work to do. Something to make her feel his absence a bit less.


	4. Everybody's laughing

**Hi guys..it's me...Alexandra June..Hope you like the story...I'll keep you updated.**

**It was fun writing the Jason chapter. Next comes a Piper chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing okay..**

**Really..I love getting reviews. Let's move on now.**

* * *

**JASON:**

I was still surprised that Leo actually got a goddess like Calypso to fall for him. I thought Leo only pissed girls off. But the poor guy deserved it. So many times he had to follow me and Piper around, feeling so left out. I would keep feeling sorry for him. Now I wouldn't feel so sorry…That is once he brings Calypso back, if he even manages it… Now, it was much worse. I pitied the guy even more. Everyone was busy talking of stuff and thinking of something else all together. The conversation appeared broken and lost but no one seemed to mind. The next thing I notice is that Leo has gone. I hadn't even seen him leave, and looking around I figured nobody else had too.

I saw Annabeth silently eating her food and Percy munching his louder than ever before. They looked really depressed. Well, they have been looking like that ever since they came back from Tartarus. I had to admit, I probably wouldn't survive for that long, and living with the memories would be torture, but Percy made it out. I kept feeling worthless in front of Percy, but I knew he was just like me…the only difference was that he was much more irresponsible and never had much of a strategy, of course.

He was a leader that would fight to keep his friends safe and so was I. It's just that, I haven't really been given the chance to succeed yet. How do you expect me to protect my friends when I am frozen like a statue? I thought a lot about how Percy went down Tartarus with Annabeth. I knew I would do the same thing for Piper though I couldn't even bear to imagine Piper in Annabeth's place.

* * *

Then Annabeth and Percy walked away to their rooms after muttering some excuse that no one bothered to hear. I looked at Atalanta instead. She seemed fun and I could tell everybody liked her…well maybe except Annabeth. We got up and walked to the stables. Frank and Hazel were showing Atalanta around and Nico followed them from a distance. I hadn't seen him at first and he scared the breath out of me when I walked in front of him.

That kid was very creepy but I had to show him that we were friends. I had to get him to trust me. I don't even know why that mattered so much. He probably hated me already for being let in on his secret. I did swear I wouldn't tell anyone but I don't think he really believed me. Piper was holding my hand and leading me along, so I couldn't even stop to smile at him, though I doubted he would return the smile. Infact, I had never seen him smile. Piper let go of my hand, which I thought was totally unnecessary. I wanted to hold her and show her how much I cared for her, but she probably already knew that, being the daughter of Venus, I mean Aphrodite.

She started talking to Atalanta so softly that I couldn't hear. Atalanta then furrowed her eyebrows and asked her something to which Piper blushed, and I thought she never looked more beautiful. I was quite sure that she would look more and more beautiful with time, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

_Piper- You don't get it. I can see it very clearly though. It must be some Aphrodite thing. She is jealous of you._

_Atalanta- No. Why would she be jealous of me? She is brave and clever. She found the Athena Parthenos single-handedly when all her siblings failed. She can't be jealous?_

_Hazel- Well..I think it has something to do with Percy. I wouldn't really know though._

_Atalanta- Percy..Percy! That is impossible. Percy would never leave her. _

I turned toward Nico trying to judge his expression. He looked confused and then he saw me staring and his face turned to stone as he whispered," Why are you staring at me like that? I am not jealous of Annabeth. I told you before, I don't like him anymore…All that..is in the past."

"It doesn't matter Nico. We are still your friends. You got us through the house of Hades. You don't think we care about that."

" I hope we go home soon. The sooner we reach, the sooner I can walk away from everyone. If only shadow-travelling hadn't become too dangerous." It was good that he wasn't expecting a reply because that thought set me thinking. I know..I think a lot..but how could I have missed this? I mean Leo was like my best friend. I asked everyone in the room," I think I'll go tell Leo to sail towards Ogygia. Isn't it on the way home? It would make the job easier for him that way. No one has any problem with that, do they?"

Everyone agreed. We could just pick Calypso up and then continue on our way. Like it was that easy. It would be quite difficult, in fact very close to impossible, but we would have a better chance with everyone together. Nico seemed thoughtful but even he agreed. I then climbed up the stairs to see Leo on the dock staring out into the sea. I walked over to him," I still don't believe you got a girl that doesn't find you annoying."

"Are you insulting my ability to annoy?" He raised an eyebrow.

I burst out laughing and so did he. It sounded funny and I realized that I hadn't heard Leo laugh in a very long time. "How do you intend to find her?"

His smile faded and I could read the worry on his forehead, " Remember that astrolabe we took from the goblins, the one with the missing crystal? I took a crystal from her cave. I have set it up here." He pointed to a little table on the deck on which the astrolabe was kept. He took out a crystal from his toolbelt and handed it to me. It was an amazing crystal that reflected all sorts of colours when held in the light. He walked over to the astrolabe and I inserted the crystal in this tiny gap in the top. I told him, "Don't worry buddy. We're all here for you. We will help you find her."

* * *

He was silent but he looked up at me, his eyes filled with gratitude. He looked at the crystal again and I left him there alone for some time as I made my way back to the stables. Annabeth and Percy had also come down.

_Percy- Hey Atalanta! Where will you be staying tonight? Do we have an extra room?_

_Atalanta-Hmm..I never thought of that._

_Annabeth (she seemed unusually rude today)- It's okay Percy..She will find a room. Why do you have to bother?_

_Atalanta(making a disgusting face)- Oh my gods, Annabeth! You are jealous. Come on..You know I don't like Percy._

_Percy( appearing offended)- Hey! And what exactly is wrong with me. I thought all the girls thought I was sassy._

Annabeth and Atalanta both raise their eyebrows without taking their gaze off each other. Then Annabeth turned to Percy, "Shut up seaweed-brain." Percy raised his hands up questioningly, "Girls…fall into Tartarus with them and they still don't appreciate you." He turned and spotted Nico just a few steps behind him and put an arm around him," Nico, you have been there right? Next time..I'll fall into Tartarus with you."

I felt a smile tugging at my lips and I bit my tongue to control myself. Nico turned red and I noticed Annabeth roll her eyes whereas Atalanta's eyes were almost popping out of her head. She barely managed to suppress her laughter. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing and fell to my knees. Atalanta joined in quickly holding her sides. Within minutes, everyone was laughing without any particular reason. Leo came in to find everyone laughing like their life depended on it and it took a lot of effort not to laugh at the look on his face. He said," If anyone wants to help and hear the next plan, they better come to the lounge quickly." Everyone followed him upstairs. I took Piper's hand and whispered into her ear," Come on, Pipes. Let's go together." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand as we walked to the lounge.


	5. Piper learns a secret

**PIPER:**

**.**

**.**

Jason held my hand and walked with me to the lounge. Nico and Atalanta were behind us and I saw her wrap her arm around his neck saying, "Sorry for laughing at what just happened. I couldn't help it. And Jason started it by the way."

Jason turned around, "Hey! You're the one that made that face in the first place." He imitated the face and Atalanta pouted. I smiled. We didn't get this sort of entertainment in weeks. And besides, I thought Jason was the serious guy here. I remembered how much trouble I had to take for our first kiss. And the worst part of that was that it never actually happened. I wondered how much of my memories were fake.

Nico colored slightly and he asked, "Why do you keep hugging people? It is weird and uncomfortable."

"Not just any people. I am hugging my best friend in the whole world, and there is no problem with that. It just seems weird to you because you're not used to it."

I joined in, "She's right. It's okay to hug your friends, fight? Why don't you hug Hazel for once? She's your sister, she won't mind."

Atalanta nodded, "Nice idea. Hey Hazel! Nico has something to say to you." Hazel was talking to Frank. She stopped and turned to Nico with a look of concern in her eyes which quickly transformed into a hint of mischief, "Yeah bro, what's wrong?" Nico stopped near the door. We all turned towards Hazel. She looked back at Frank who gave her a double thumbs up and explained that he was teaching Hazel the 'lingo'. Hazel giggled and walked to Nico, "surprised you, didn't I? Anyhow, what was it you wanted to say?" Nico hesitated a bit and then gave her a big bear hug and it looked so sweet that I just had to say 'Awww…'

Hazel looked closely into his eyes, "Okay.. You win. You have surprised me more than I did."

Frank interrupted, "Well..you can say that for all of us. I never knew Nico was so..umm..protective? caring?..I don't know…I never really knew him."

Leo continued, " Exactly.. I have never seen him smile or laugh and here he is hugging people. I don't know whether to be scared or relieved."Nico smiled at him. That was something I never saw before. He looked really good that way, very friendly and sweet. But for those of us who knew him..well sort of knew him, he looked so different. It's tough to explain. Leo gulped, " Okay! I am scared. It is decided."

Annabeth and Percy laughed, today is the first day they seemed relatively happy since they came back from Tartarus. Frank and Jason chuckled too. Hazel seemed serious and she asked him, " Is anything the matter, Nico..Something you want to tell me?" I answered her, "Actually, I told him it was okay to hug your friends..but I wasn't sure he considered us as friends so I told him to try with you first."

Jason said, "Of course we are his friends." Everyone nodded.

This was weird. Jason seemed to be trying so hard to make friends with Nico. Hazel doubted it as much as I did because she asked me yesterday how Jason changed from the way he was when they had to rescue Nico from the twin giants to this. I remember Jason and Leo were both against the idea of rescuing her brother and it made Hazel so angry at them that she didn't co-operate with any of us until I made them apologize.

Hazel smiled and hugged Nico back, "Of course, it's okay. I am your sister and I care for you. And these are our friends and they care too." I yelled, "Group hug!" and we all piled upon them. Nico's eyes opened wide in surprise and then he sighed, "Okay..you all can go now. That's all the friendship I can take." Nobody moved. He went on, "Should I get the skeleton warriors to escort you then?" Everybody slowly retreated and Nico smiled again, "That's better."

* * *

Leo cleared his throat, "Okay…so coming back to the plan. We find Calypso and then go back to camp right?" Percy asked, "How do you think we can find Calypso? Her island is off the map." Leo led us upstairs to the dock and showed us a tiny sphere with something like a compass needle and a crystal kept on a wooden frame with engravings and tiny screens with all sorts of needles. He said, "With this."

Most of us just stared back at him not understanding anything. Annabeth sighed, "That's an astrolabe. It's some sort of a tracking device." Leo nodded.

That's when I noticed Atalanta still stood near the stairs. Why didn't she come up here? She looked at me and seemed to understand my question, "I am slightly scared of the water. I can handle rivers and lakes but nothing like the endless sea. I know it's weird…but I am fine as long as I know I won't fall off."

Percy looked up, "Did she just say she is scared of the sea? What sort of person are you?"

"My mom drowned when she fell overboard once, when I was just ten years old." That silenced everybody. I said, "Don't worry. We won't let you drown. Besides, we have our sea expert Percy here."

Atalanta nodded.

Leo turned to Nico, "So, how come you chose to come with us? I thought you hated living people."

Nico replied, "Well, I thought you did too. Not very good with organic material ,eh?"

"You were even worse. You never used to speak to anybody, not even smile. Anyhow, wouldn't you rather shadow travel back home..or wherever it is you go?"

"Yes..but it isn't working. I'll show you." Nico ran straight into a wall. I thought he was crazy but this could explain how he kept popping up in random places surprising the hell out of people who didn't see him there. His hand disappeared through the wall and most of his body too, but then something seemed to push him out and he came crashing back into the deck, right on top of Annabeth knocking her over. I thought it was more than a coincidence that he landed on Annabeth since I remembered Annabeth telling me that he had a tiny crush on her. Okay, I am starting to sound like my mother. What will the other guys say. Leo would probably come up with an even more irritating nickname than 'Beauty Queen'.

Then I noticed something different probably thanks to my mother's gift. Nico didn't seem that affected by landing on Annabeth. He didn't even color slightly. But when Percy offered his hand to them to pick them up, Nico frowned and got up on his own and Percy lifted Annabeth carefully. Nico was avoiding eye contact with Percy. He could look at everyone else directly, except Percy and Jason. His eyes would have some sort of a shield in them that prevented me or anyone else from reading his emotions. I even doubted if he bothered to share his feelings with Hazel. I hoped he was not bottling up everything because that can be very dangerous. Everyone on this ship was already scared of the son of Hades. He couldn't make it any more terrifying.

The way he turned his head away from Percy was a dead giveaway. I just realized that Annabeth was wrong. Nico didn't have a crush on Annabeth, he liked Percy! Wait, did this mean he liked Jason too? Why was he avoiding Jason then?

I then became extremely alert and started noticing the trio, the sons of the big three carefully. Percy looked hurt at the way Nico avoided him. He had been trying to make peace with him for a very long time, obviously unsuccessfully. Nico looked everywhere else. It was tough to keep an eye on him. He kept hiding in the shadows where it was not easy to notice him. It definitely made my task a lot more difficult. Jason spotted him though and he sighed. This confused me a lot.

Hazel then touched my hand, "Something wrong Piper? You've become unusually quiet."

"Huh..Oh no. I was just thinking of where we were going to reach first." I was lying but Hazel didn't notice. She continued, "Oh..I would prefer going to camp Jupiter..though I don't mind Camp Half Blood either…that is considering that they are at peace with each other. Nico said they decided to make a temporary truce to defeat Gaea's giants. I wonder how much work Frank is going to have to do as the new praetor of New Rome." She paused to look at Frank who was sitting next to her and now was also listening in on the conversation, " I am sure you will make a great praetor. You may change a lot and become more responsible and aggressive.." She looked worried. Frank wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a light squeeze. She smiled, "Maybe he will still remain the same old lovable bear.."

"Bear?" Frank asked and Hazel nodded, "Panda…unless you don't want to be."

"I would love to be your panda." Frank looked at her and it made her blush. How cute! I sometimes wish Jason and I were like that. Speaking of Jason, I had work to do.

* * *

I looked at them closely but it was getting far too difficult to figure anything out. The boys were very good at this. I had to find another way. I leaned in towards Jason and rested my head on his chest. He didn't mind. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder shielding me from the rest of the world. I could feel his steady comforting heartbeat and every part inside me wanted to stay in this moment forever. I didn't speak first. I intended to ask Jason directly because I would know when he is lying, but I didn't want to spoil the moment. He would feel so bad and I already knew he felt like he was not important on this quest. I couldn't make him unhappy just to learn a secret I wasn't let in on. Why did I care so much anyway? Nico wasn't going to be any competition for me anymore than Reyna was. And it was Jason's choice who he wants to be with. I sighed and Jason slowly rubbed my hair, "Are you sleepy, Pipes?".

It was already dark and everyone was exhausted and ready to drop now. Leo was staring into the crystal lost in thought as though he could see Calypso's face there. I was very sure that he could. I was happy for the poor guy. He was like a brother to me…well, technically he is my step-brother. I even pitied him and I wish he would finally get a chance to enjoy someone's company like he deserves to.

Frank and Hazel were already making their way to their rooms. Leo looked like he had no intention of going into his, but nobody disturbed him. Percy and Annabeth started to follow suit hand-in-hand. Annabeth stopped mid-way and turned towards Atalanta, "If you want, you can stay in my room. I cleaned it up already. I will be sleeping in Percy's room again." She tightened her grasp on Percy's hand. I could tell she was afraid of losing him. They had been inseparable ever since they came back from Tartarus. She then turned to Nico, "I don't know where you stayed the last time, but Coach Hedge's room is empty. You can stay there." Nico didn't respond and they walked on to Percy's room. Jason whispered into my ear, "Do you want to go to your room Piper? Shall I drop you there?"

I nodded and then spoke to Nico, "Nico! I want to talk to you and Jason. Please come to my room." Jason's hand stiffened around me and Nico's eyes flashed as he glared at Jason. I saw Jason shake his head. I got up and led the way and they both quietly followed. I didn't even have to use charm speak.

I opened the door for them to squeeze in and I shut the door behind me. I said, " I just wanted to ask a few questions, Nico. I won't force you to answer me and you don't have to but we must talk. I think I can help you with whatever problems you have."

Nico looked into my eyes confidently but that shield was still protecting him and concealing his actual thoughts, " I have no problems that you can help me with. Thank you so much for trying to care." He started to walk towards the door. I stopped him, "Nico, I am very sure I can help you. I know what you think and I just want to tell you that there is no point of hiding it from yourself. You can hide it from me or anyone else..but don't hide it from yourself, don't doubt yourself and don't be ashamed. Just try to accept who you are, and everyone else will learn to accept you." I sighed and sat down on the bed. This was not going to be easy. Nico hesitated with one hand on the handle. He then dropped his hand and sat on the chair in front of me, "No one will ever accept me. Can't you see..I am not normal. I don't belong anywhere. I am just wrong." His eyes looked deep into mine searching for some consolation. They were just asking to be denied. He wanted someone to believe him, someone to understand him and someone that could change his life completely. He looked at me like he wanted to talk, like he couldn't hold it in anymore. I knew then that it wasn't going to be so tough after all.

So guys..What do you think of it…Please leave your reviews..I would love to hear from you all.

**Did you like the Piper chapter? Next chapter will be a quick one..from Atalanta's perspective followed by Nico's. And then the story is going to change...for good.**

**I wanted to get another part in where they sing Let it go from Disney's frozen..but i decided against it..**

**Keep following and keep posting reviews..because the show is not over yet..Things are just starting to get exciting.**

**Thanks a lot for the continued support...I love you guys, really..**

**-Alexandra June**


	6. The prophecy of death

**Hey guys, it's me Alexandra June again. I know this chapter is already quite long, but maybe that's a good thing.**

**I told you all earlier that I would make a drastic change now. Well, I changed my mind.**

**I realized I didn't have chapters for half the people on board.**

**The big change will come in the next Atalanta chapter. Till then, let's see what Annabeth and Frank have to say of it.**

**And one more thing, don't forget to write reviews because reviews are how you connect to the author.**

**It is how you speak your mind.**

**Thanks again, for everything. -AJ**

* * *

**ATALANTA:**

**.**

Everybody was starting to go back to their rooms. I had just turned around, ready to follow them, when I caught a glimpse of Leo staring at the astrolabe. I watched him for a few minutes but he wasn't moving. Seriously, I mean, the guy has been awake for god-knows how long, doesn't he sleep? It didn't even look like he was ever going to leave the astrolabe alone. What was so interesting in it?

It was just a wooden circular frame with some sort of a metallic sphere inserted into it with engravings on its side. There was a cavity on the top where Leo had just kept a crystal. He wasn't even taking his eyes out of it. Okay, I had to do something. I slowly walked to him with one hand on the railing just to keep me stable and concentrated on looking anywhere except the open sea outside.

"Hey, Leo! I'm going to wait on guard with you, okay?" He mumbled something I couldn't make out. "So, what are you looking at?"

"You won't get it..Atalanta…You don't know."

"Well, tell me. Just try to explain. I want to understand. I want to help.."

"You can't help me. No one can." His voice sounded so depressed.

"Try me." He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows urging him to go on.

He sighed and spoke, "Come, take a look at this crystal here." He extended his hand and I hesitated for a moment before I took it and walked over. The astrolabe looked really great from nearby. The inscriptions were powerful magic spells that charmed me instantly. But the crystal was obviously the most beautiful of them all. It had a detailed cut that reflected even the little light that found its way to the surface.

He continued, "That's the one she gave me when I left her-Calypso. I can see her face every time I look at it. Her long braided hair, her beautiful eyes, her smile. But the worst bit is that, she's never happy. There is so much sadness and despair in her eyes that it pains me to look at them, but I can't just leave it like that. I have to find her. No matter how impossible it seems…I have to find her." His voice was barely even audible right now. I didn't know what to say. **He was losing hope.** He was trying to convince himself to keep going on, and it was torturing him. I couldn't just hear everything like this and stay silent.

"Hey, don't worry. We are all with you. I am sure we will find her. Just don't lose hope. Everyone is expecting you to have all the answers, we're all clueless as to how we're going to ever find her, but I know we will. Trust me…" I put an arm on his shoulder. He smiled, "Thanks." I nodded.

We waited for some more time looking out for any signs of danger. Normally, there were the occasional monsters, but with nine demigods on board, they don't even stand a chance. This time however, there was peace. The sea rocked against the sides of the boat gently. Leo yawned and I frowned at him.

"I don't know how long you've been awake, I don't even know if you can fall asleep. I know most demigods can't. But you have to try. Even I'll go rest now. Head to your room, I'll call Frank and Hazel for their turn." Leo muttered something in protest but eventually he gave in and walked back. After calling Frank and Hazel, I dragged my tired feet to Annabeth's room and I collapsed on her bed.

* * *

I fell asleep almost instantly and I started to dream. I was in a huge empty hall. It was quite dark except for a fireplace in one end. A girl almost my age was kneeling next to it. She had long wavy brown hair and had a strong, graceful air around her. It felt warm and cozy and she gestured for me to come closer and have a seat. She pointed to a sofa which wasn't there a few minutes ago. I sat down and she sat next to me. Only then did I realize that I was talking to Hestia, the goddess of the hearth.

She said, "I have come to warn you brave warrior. I feel I must give you a choice. A choice to back out, to step down to fix a problem. I know it's not easy. But sometimes it has to be done because there is no better way. I had to do it too when Dionysus was granted immortality. I had to step down and give up my throne. You are going to have to step down too."

"I don't understand."

"Let me show you."

I looked into her eyes. I saw the gods were in the council and discussing things in utter chaos. It was much more crowded now. Even the minor gods had seats now. Apollo suddenly gets up, "The oracle has just made another prophecy.

_Nine shall try to save the lady  
But only one can reach her  
The rest continue a perilous journey  
Embracing death to come alive  
Without the queen of the army  
They have a chance to survive  
The secret of one could save them all  
But the brave one's blood will fall. _"

All the gods are silent. Athena is the first one to break the silence, "I am very sure the lady is Calypso. And there are nine on the Argo II right now. Leo might be the one that will go back to rescue her, but what about the rest? And if the queen of the army refers to Atalanta and her sun army…That means that for everyone else to at least have a chance to survive, we must get rid of her."

Ares spoke up, "That's easy… Just kill her." Just the sort of thing you would expect the god of war to say. But this was just unsettling. Get rid of me! And everyone else was actually agreeing. Apollo stood up again, "No. You can't just kill her like that. She controls the sun army, the demigods are going to need their help to fight the giants" Not many people were in favor of this theory. He continued, "And besides, we can't change a prophecy."

Zeus argued, "Are you aware of what happens if they do not free Calypso from the curse? Have you forgotten that we were all made to swear on the Styx?"

Poseidon continued, " And if none of them make it back to Camp, the giants would have a better chance. Not that we would let them but.."

Hephaestus looked doubtful. He was deep in thought and the meeting ended just the same way it started, complete chaos.

Hestia was sitting next to me, "As you can see, most of the gods would rather have you dead, but you still have a choice. If you could leave the ship now, they wouldn't have to kill you. Of course, chances are you'll die on your own but it is better than everyone else having to watch you die. Think about it. Let me warn you though, you don't have a lot of time."

My vision blurred or cleared out rather. I couldn't even make out the difference but when I opened my eyes, it was morning. I was just in time for breakfast. I headed to the dining room slowly busy in thought until I caught Piper's eye. She noticed I was distracted and I tried to shake her off by showing her I was okay, but she wasn't buying it. She called me to her side and asked me whether I have heard of this song called ' Let it go'. I nodded, "Yeah, I like that song." I had no idea why she was asking me this. Maybe she was trying to get my mind off some things but it wasn't really working, I tried faking it though. Then she said, "Could you sing it for me? Please.."

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight__  
__Not a footprint to be seen__  
__A kingdom of isolation,__  
__And it looks like I'm the queen.__The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside__  
__Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried__Don't let them in, don't let them see__  
__Be the good girl you always have to be__  
__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know__  
__Well, now they know_

I didn't know that I actually agreed until I heard my own voice. The song got me thinking about my dream, the prophecy and the choice I was going to have to make. One thing was sure**. I couldn't let them know. No matter what I chose, it had to be a secret.** Maybe it was the secret in the prophecy- the one that could save them all. Piper joined in and I snapped back to reality where we were singing together with everyone else listening in.

_Let it go, let it go__  
__Can't hold it back anymore__  
__Let it go, let it go__  
__Turn away and slam the door__I don't care__  
__What they're going to say__  
__Let the storm rage on,__  
__The cold never bothered me anyway_

Annabeth sang the next part alone looking first at her plate and then at Percy's face as he held her hand.

_It's funny how some distance__  
__Makes everything seem small__  
__And the fears that once controlled me__  
__Can't get to me at all__It's time to see what I can do__  
__To test the limits and break through__  
__No right, no wrong, no rules for me__  
__I'm free_

Pretty soon, the three of us were singing like a choir, and I had to say, we didn't sound so bad and I was actually having fun. Frank and Jason even started drumming their fingers on the table. We just sang louder.

_Let it go, let it go__  
__I am one with the wind and sky__  
__Let it go, let it go__  
__You'll never see me cry__Here I stand__  
__And here I'll stay__  
__Let the storm rage on_

Hazel swayed her hands in the air as tiny clouds of mist started to form and circle around all of us. She sang the next bit, and she totally carried it off. I'll admit, even the boys had quite a nice music sense and they resumed the drumming in the right time.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground__  
__My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around__  
__And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast__  
__I'm never going back,__  
__The past is in the past_

Then all of us girls were singing at the tops of our voices, holding hands and making expressions. In short, we were making a mess of the place. I don't think the ship had ever been this noisy, not even during a monster attack.

_Let it go, let it go__  
__And I'll rise like the break of dawn__  
__Let it go, let it go__  
__That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand__  
__In the light of day__  
__Let the storm rage on,_

Leo was the only person who wasn't there. He was still sleeping and for all we knew, we must have woken him up. Make that, Leo was the only person who wasn't there **yet**. But he still managed to steal the last line. The room was quiet and everyone turned toward the door that just opened.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Everyone burst out laughing at the way he had his hands on either side of the doorway and the way he sang that last bit. They all tapped Leo on the back. He was smiling and suddenly I remembered how I was the one standing between him and Calypso. My smile faded and I couldn't bear to think of causing Leo any more pain. **Didn't he already suffer enough? Didn't we all?**

I looked away and I met Nico's eyes which instantly noticed something wrong. A questioning look spread over his face and I turned away and walked out unnoticed by the others. I needed to be alone now.


	7. Nico tries to help

**NICO:**

I knew something was wrong. Everyone was laughing their heads off when Leo entered the room. That is to say everyone except Atalanta. I tried to ask her but she turned her head away and walked out of the room. It wasn't the first time anyone has ever done this to me. People always tended to avoid me and ignore me. I'll admit I am quite easy to ignore, what with all the standing in shadows and stuff. But Atalanta would never do that. She was different…well, at least I thought she was.

Actually forget I ever said that. I didn't know what I thought of her exactly but it was something nice. It filled my heart with a sort of warmth and comfort that I hadn't felt in a long time. I thought of what Piper told me that day.

She knew my secret. She had figured out on her own. She was saying stuff that I really wanted to believe, stuff that I knew would never be true but I couldn't stop hoping for. I wanted to leave before she found out anymore but she actually sounded like a friend. It actually felt like as if she genuinely wanted to help me. I even noticed she didn't use her charm speak. I wondered why not and I felt I could trust her.

I never even had to tell her anything. I didn't have to tell her how I felt about Percy or anything else that made me uncomfortable. She didn't try to poke or pry into my life and I really appreciated the gesture. She just asked how I felt in general. I told her how alone I felt and how much I had lost. I even started crying, but Piper was there for me and she was very good at this kind of stuff. Jason kept saying how they all are my friends and that I should trust them. But Piper's last bit of advice was the thing that really made a difference.

She told me that it wasn't necessary to share my secrets with anybody. I just had to make sure that they don't eat me up from the inside. She said, "You have to come at peace with yourself, Nico. **You have to accept who you are. Don't feel ashamed or try to hide it from yourself.** As long as you accept yourself, everyone else will accept you. I won't ask you to tell everyone else what I just found out. You don't really have to do that. Just stop denying."

That really made me think. She wasn't going to make me come out of the closet. I started to understand what she was trying to say. I took a few deep breaths and told myself _Look Nico, you probably can't change it. But don't fear yourself anymore._

Then I snapped back to the present. I wanted to talk to Atalanta. I needed to know what the problem was. I walked out of the room and was just about to open Annabeth's cabin room (the one she let Atalanta use) when I heard someone coming down the steps. I instantly removed my hand from the handle. I didn't want to be seen entering her room. What will everyone think? I felt my cheeks turn hot and figured the colour was rising in them. _Control yourself Nico. Don't let your feelings show._ The said person was walking very slowly. They must be troubled. Atalanta came slowly trudging down the steps apparently lost in thought. She stopped suddenly as she saw me, "Oh, Nico. I didn't see you there. hehe…excuse me." She walked towards me trying to slip through her door. I stood in her way and put my hand on the door frame, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." She tried squeezing herself through the gap but I stood there firm, "Why are you avoiding me?" She took a step back and looked up at my face and her eyes were so sad, I wanted to beg for forgiveness and let her go, but then again, I didn't. She sighed, "Fine, get inside."

I opened the door and stood aside with my hand still on the handle. I was still a gentleman; I was brought up that way. She walked in and I entered closing the door behind me. She stood in the centre of the room and I leaned on to a dresser against the wall. She looked at me and walked closer till she was just an arms distance away, "You really don't want to know. You are just going to make it difficult for me."

"That's alright. Go on, tell me."

She looked straight into my eyes as if she was searching for something. I don't know what it was or whether she found it or not but she sighed again and sat down on the edge of her bed. I definitely felt better. It was weird having her so close looking at me like that. A lot was going through my mind at that time but I couldn't make any sense of anything. She continued, "Yesterday, I had a dream. Hestia had to warn me."

"Warn you of what?"

"The gods want to kill me because of a new prophecy."

"Well..that's new", I said sarcastically.

"Because of a prophecy that involves all of us, because my staying here could mean everyone's death. I can't stay here after knowing that. How can anyone stay knowing that the people you call your friends aren't going to be there anymore, and it's all your fault? Can you look at their smiling faces knowing that they wouldn't ever smile again?" She looked at me, her face challenging me to beat that. I couldn't. I had no idea what to say. I had a lot of trouble taking this in and I knew she was going to breakdown. I had to tell her something. I couldn't think of anything to say.

I just told her the first thing I felt, straight from my heart, "Well, let them try. They are going to have to get through me first." Okay that was weird; I never said anything straight from my heart. It sounded like a whole different person, a person definitely better than me. I wasn't complaining. It actually worked. Atalanta's face turned softer and much gentler. She seemed quite calm for a person that was about to die any moment. I moved closer to the bed and kneeled down next to her. I held her hands in both of mine, "Listen, I won't let you die. I will protect you, okay. Just relax and trust me."

She smiled sweetly and then looked up at the wall in front of her, "I can't let you do that**. If you protect me, everyone would die including you.** I can't bear that."

"Why do you always assume that you're the one that has to protect me? Because I'm younger than you are? I am not a small kid, okay. I am different now. I am not that kid you first met. I'm older and stronger now. I can protect you." I didn't know how I could save her from the wrath of the gods. They could just strike her with lightning or drown her in water. I didn't know if it was even possible and she knew that too.

She rubbed her hand on my head, playing with my hair. This time however it didn't feel weird, I was thinking of the best strategy. I asked her to tell me the prophecy. She recited it slowly and with a lot of pain, but I had to know if I was going to come up with a plan. I heard her out and started thinking. There was no doubt the queen of the army was Atalanta. No one else that would lead an army would call themselves queen. But maybe, there was a slight chance that it could be someone else. But then again, that someone would have to be with us; otherwise that line would make no difference as we wouldn't even know them.

I rested my head on her knee, quite unconsciously, and she gently stroked my hair. I decided to concentrate on the line where the secret of one could save them all. What secret were they referring to? Not my secret is it? Piper told me I didn't have to tell anyone. And how could revealing my secret help anyone? That was just absurd. I was going nuts. I groaned and Atalanta said, "I know you want to help me. I can understand, but this has to be my choice, Nico. I wasn't going to tell you but thanks for hearing. I do feel better now."

I lifted my head and looked up at her. She was trying real hard to act like the situation was in control. She was trying to act mature and trying to stop me from worrying. Seriously, the girl was probably imagining her death right now and she's worried about me. I said, "I will try my best. Just let me try, okay. I'll find a way." I stood up and she nodded her head allowing me to leave. I walked out of her room deep in thought. **How? How do I save her?**


End file.
